


Just a Crush?

by SnazzyHepcat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Not Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyHepcat/pseuds/SnazzyHepcat
Summary: Vox and Alastor were enemies- there was no doubt about it. Despite this, Vox still had a huge crush on The Radio Demon but never admitted it, not even to himself, but when the two meet at an unexpected place his feelings for the other demon only grow...Warning- this story will include some mature language, references to abuse/unhealthy past relationships, Alastor singing Karaoke and possibly other mature themes as it is an ongoing story. I will put a warning beforehand if there'll be anything that people might not feel comfortable with, but apart from that, enjoy~!Disclaimer- I do not own Hazbin Hotel or the characters and this is not cannon to the show, just a fanfiction. The creator of Hazbin Hotel is Vivziepop <3
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Just a Crush?

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first Hazbin Hotel fanfiction! I'll be posting more chapters whenever I get time since I have a lot going on right now, but I definitely will continue this. Hopefully you like it too, and if you do then feel free to leave a comment or kudos <3  
> Also, Alastor is going to be asexual but not sex repulsed in this story and Vox is going to be... Well, Vox.  
> Enjoy the first chapter~!

Hell. A place where sinners were sent to suffer and rot over thousands of long, tortuous years. A place where every second spent there was to feel like an eternity of pain; a corrupted world of darkness, blood and anguish. 

Well, that was what is was rumoured to be like by the world of humans, anyway. 

In reality, it actually wasn't that bad. Once you got past the initial shock and confusion of falling from the sky of a different universe, one where a large pentagram replaced the sun, it wasn't nearly as bad as how it was described by the living. 

Shops, apartments and houses adorned this universe just like how they did on earth, though most of the shops in Hell were rather inappropriate and advertisements shamelessly explicit. That was to be expected of a place full of sinners though. 

Hell was a vast region, but there was one specific area which was by far the most popular and well-known. A place called Pentagram City. 

Here the place was divided into seven main parts, or districts- the Lust district, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy and the Sloth district. All so similar yet so different in many ways. 

There were usually fights between the different districts (mostly between the Pride and Envy district for obvious reasons) and there were even fights between sinners of the same district (mostly the Wrath district for again, obvious reasons).

Today however was a rather quiet day. Apart from the occasional scream or the distant shouting of an argument, Hell was having one of those rare days where things were relatively carefree. 

Unfortunately- though very much expected- the moment was ended when a low frequency mixed with static filled the air along with the almost over the top screams of Sir Pentious as he, his blimp and Egg Bois were taken down by the infamous Radio Demon, Alastor.

Thick black tentacles under the influence of the overlord were currently dragging down Sir Pentious' blimp while another set were squeezing the snake demon almost to death, all while Charlie and the other's watched on in a silent sort of shock behind him.

As if tentacles weren't already enough, Alastor had also summoned in some sort of ghost-like entities to wreck havoc both inside and out of what was left of the blimp. 

It was utter chaos, and the Radio Demon didn't even look like he was putting in that much effort to do so; all that had changed was the spider-like motion of his left hand as he controlled the entities, and his eyes as they were now just black with red radio waves in.

It all stopped just as suddenly as it has started when the tentacles completely enclosed the blimp and squeezed so hard it exploded, leaving almost nothing behind of it. Alastor's smile was a lot wider than it usually was as he looked at the destruction he caused, and now a small red 'x' was visible on his forehead which hinted what his cause of death was.

A second passed. Silence. Alastor was still staring at where Sir Pentious' blimp once was with that huge grin on his face while the small group behind him turned their shocked faces from the mess to look at the Radio Demon, expressions now ones of disbelief.

Another second passed. The smoke died down, and then-

"Well I'm starved!" abruptly came from Alastor's radio-like voice as he turned his head in their direction, startling everyone and causing them flinch. "Who wants some Jambalaya? My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for Jambalaya. In fact, it nearly killed her! Hahaha! You could say the kick was right out of Hell! Ohoho, I'm on a roll!" the red clad demon exclaimed, punching the air happily as he made his way back to the hotel with Niffty close by. The small girl was grinning up at him after finally understanding his joke.

Charlie and the others followed behind him, still trying to wrap their heads around what just happened, save from Husk as he had already seen Alastor commit far worse things in the past. 

They had of course all known and heard about the Radio Demon's powers through stories and legends but never seen them in person before, and things like that were so much more frightening in person.

Alastor's display of power didn't go unnoticed by a certain TV demon, however.

Vox had watched the entire scene play out through Angel's hellphone, which had conveniently been half out of his pocket which gave Vox free access to spy on them. More specifically, on Alastor.

Alastor had always spiked Vox's interest despite how different they were. In fact, that was the main reason as to why they were enemies. 

The TV demon was all for things modern and technological, following the latest trends and listening to all the newest songs, whereas Alastor was the complete opposite; he didn't like modern technology and he stuck to his old ways, listening to old music on the radio (particularly jazz) and continuing to broadcast his own show on there, too. 

The most modern thing about him was his like for electro swing, which was indeed invented after his death in the human world, and the fact that he could play and actually owned a furby organ. 

Then again, it was mostly just modern technology he didn't like, not modern objects. 

Even with them being so different, at least with their views on technology, Vox was still determined to earn the Radio Demon's attention and affection for a reason even he didn't know.

This was why he had been spying on the deer demon; to try and understand why he was so... curious, about him and his ways.

"VOX!" a loud, annoying voice snapped the TV demon out of a trance he seemed to have got himself into, thinking about Alastor. 

It was only now that he realised that he was starting at a blank screen. Angel must have set his phone down screen first. How long had he been lost in thought..? 

"VOX! For fuck's sake what the hell are you doing!?" the same voice shouted again. Valentino. 

Before he could answer the door was bashed in, lock now broken, and an angry moth demon stormed in. "I've been shouting ya for ten fuckin' minutes! You were supposed to be downstairs an hour ago, fitting in them new lights like I told ya to!" Valentino yelled, standing in front of him.

Vox folded his arms, already feeling anger and electric start to bubble up inside of him. This had been an ongoing thing between them lately- shouting and arguing with each other about petty things, breaking up, making up and hurting each other both physically and mentally. It was getting exhausting. Not to mention how damaging it was...

"First of all, what the heck!? You just busted in my damn door and broke the lock I just put in, specifically to keep you out!" he shouted back at him. 

Valentino laughed. Not a nice, genuine laugh but one that sent shivers up his spine. "Well that was a waste of time then, wasn't it? When you could have been fitting in those lights like I told you to A WHOLE DAMN HOUR AGO!"

Static and electric started to emanate from the TV demons' antenna, showing his frustration and anger. "Why do you need _ME_ to fit in some stupid lights!? I didn't even agree to do it in the first place!" Vox yelled, static now crackling around him. 

Like last time and the many times before, this was just Valentino finding something to argue about, and Vox was getting immensely frustrated with the never ending fights they got into. Daily. "And as if you don't have the money to hire someone to do it for you! I'm not the fucking electrician!"

The moth demon snarled, emitting his own sort of energy in the room which made the already suffocating atmosphere even more so. "You're gonna need an electrician after this..." he quipped.

"What are you talki-" He cut himself off, realising a second too late what the demon had meant as a merciless fist smashed through his screen, almost going all the way through if it hadn't been for the solid back. 

A pained, glitchy yell sounded throughout the studio, causing demons on the floor below to look up at the ceiling in surprise as Vox clutched his face which now had a large break in, thanks to his psychotic boyfriend. 

"WHAT THE FUCK VAL!?" the TV demon roared, sparks cracking out from his screen while electric pulses stuttered around him. He was weakened in this state, and both himself and Valentino knew it. 

Said demon just shrugged, folding his top set of arms carelessly. "Told ya you'd need an electrician. Should've come down when I told ya too." He chuckled. 

Vox's screen started glitching dangerously and the lights in the room started flickering. "You know what..?" he spoke, lights flickering faster now, and not just the ones in the room. "I'm done with you." 

"You're wha-" 

"I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Vox's voice was demonic, heard throughout the whole of the studio. 

"N-now Vox, come on... It was only a joke babe." Valentino stuttered, taking a few steps back as even he was unnerved by this. 

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A FUCKING JOKE TO YOU!?" He gestured to his broken screen while lights started to pop one by one in the room. "IT'S NOT! AND I MEANT WHAT I SAID- I'M DONE WITH YOU! FOR GOOD! IT'S OVER VAL! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING FACE EVER AGAIN UNLESS IT'S UNDER A TRUCK DETACHED FROM YOUR USELESS BODY!" 

A horrific bang sounded throughout the whole of Hell, loud enough to have blown the brains out of humans. Lesser demons actually got knocked out by the sound, some even went temporarily deaf.

And then, darkness. With all the built up anger, frustration and pain over the months, Vox had caused a blackout which affected all of Hell. He himself had glitched away just before, travelling as electric through wires to his hideout, leaving Valentino in the dark who was as pale as a ghost at what just happened. At what he had caused... 

***

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, everyone had gone into the main living room which had been lit up by some candles- ones which Alastor had manifested for them all. The demons stood very still in the middle of the room, listening. 

"What _was_ that...?" Angel was the first to speak out of all of them, the rest still listening for anything else. 

Charlie folded her arms across her chest and looked around the room slowly as if expecting it to collapse. "I... I'm not sure... It can't be the extermination, can it?" Her eyes grew wide in panic. "What if something went wrong? We haven't prepared! What if the-" 

"Charlie dear," Alastor raised a hand to politely silence her, "I'm quite sure that wasn't anything to do with heaven." 

"But how do you know that?" the Princess asked, who now had Vaggie holding her arm lightly to comfort her. "You heard how loud that bang was... What else could have possibly made such a noise? And caused a blackout?" 

Alastor chuckled softly, a light static lacing it. "Can you think of nobody...?" he asked mysteriously in return. 

Everyone in the room frowned and looked at each other, confused by what he meant. Surprisingly it was Husk who caught on after a few seconds of silence. 

"You don't think that TV idiot has somethin' to do with it, do you?" the feline demon asked before drinking some of his booze. 

"Precisely! Well done, Husker." he praised, to which the cat rolled his eyes. "I belive that this blackout is the result of a rather agitated television demon we all know. It has happened once before, if my memory serves me correctly, which of course it does." he added with a wider smile than usual.

The Radio Demon made his way to a nearby window, looking out of it only to see pure darkness. It was nighttime anyway so it wasn't exactly too big of a deal- just a minor inconvenience. Besides, it wouldn't last for ever; Vox wouldn't risk ruining his reputation. 

Alastor then turned back to the group with his usual wide grin, an eerie jazzy tune quietly playing on his inbuilt radio. "This, my good fellows, is none other than Vox's doing." he said.

"Vox?" Angel asked, putting his bottom set of arms on his hips as he thought, top set folded. 

He had been to the studio enough times to know that Vox and Valentino were together. It was quite obvious, even from day one. Though lately the two had been known for arguing and even getting into physical fights... 

His eyes then widened in a sudden realisation. "Ohh... I think I know what might've happened." the spider demon said. He pulled out his phone and immediately scowled. "Damn it! The WiFi's down too!" 

"Are you gonna tell us what happened then or not?" Husk asked impatiently, just wanting to go back upstairs to sleep. 

Angel scoffed and put his phone away. "Chill out, Kitty. All I know is that Vox and Val have been gettin' into a lotta fights with each other lately. It's been going on for a few months now, so Val's probably just really ticked him off this time." he explained.

Charlie hummed and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "That _would_ make a lot more sense I suppose..." she said, relieved that it wasn't anything to do with the extermination. "I guess I owe you all an apology then for panicking and dragging you all down here. I just wanted to make sure we were all together and safe..."

"It's okay, Miss Charlie!" Niffty said brightly, looking up at her. "I'm sure that everyone's happy that you care about them!" 

Charlie couldn't help but smile at the small girl. 

"Indeed," Alastor chimed in, "you have nothing to apologise for, my dear. If it were the heavens then we'd have had a better chance at surviving thanks to you." he said, grinning. He wasn't too bothered about the whole ordeal; it was all just entertainment for him. 

"This is all great and all but since it's a false alarm I'm goin' back to sleep." the cat demon said gruffly, already walking back to his room after taking one of the candles.

Charlie nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "Yes, we should all go back to bed now and get some rest. Have a good rest of the night!" She took a candle too and then walked with Vaggie back to their shared room, linking arms with each other. 

"Goodnight Miss Charlie and Miss Vaggie!" Niffty called out after them.  
It was only her, Angel and Alastor left in the living room now.

"You goin' to sleep Al?" the spider demon questioned curiously. "I get quite lonely in my room, you see~" 

Alastor immediately tensed up and shook his head in response. "I think I'll stay down here for a while, actually." he replied. 

Angel shrugged. "Suit yourself." he said and took a candle. "Maybe I'll go ask Husk instead..."

Alastor smirked. "Be my guest, but he'll most likely be asleep now and I highly, highly doubt he'll wake up for anything. Not even for booze." he said, his laugh track playing for a moment.

"We'll see about that." Angel said and laughed too before heading in the direction of Husk's room.

Once he was out of sight Niffty looked up at Alastor with her one large eye. "Are you okay, Sir?" she asked, having noticed the way he tensed up when speaking to the pink and white themed demon. 

Alastor looked down at her and smiled sweetly. "Perfectly swell, Niffty dear. You should get some rest too after the day you've had tidying up the hotel." 

Niffty smiled and nodded. "Okay! Goodnight Sir!" she said and skipped happily to her room.

Alastor watched her go with a smile. Now that he was alone he could do what he had planned to the moment the blackout had occurred...

He was going to sit by the fire and relax with a cup of coffee and some good old fashioned jazz music- something he hadn't done in a long while and was growing to miss. This time it would be even better since he had the knowledge of Vox most likely being extremely miserable right now, wherever he was... 

Yes, this was going to be a very nice night indeed.


End file.
